


do you think about it?

by suckhwas



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, bed sharing, cawllection, kang yeosang is an angel, kim hongjoong is everyone's emotional support kpop boy, ohhhh yeah i know u see where this is going, park seonghwa is Trying His Best, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas/pseuds/suckhwas
Summary: "Were you dreaming about me, Yeosang-ah?"Yeosang has a wet dream, and Seonghwa is more than happy to help.





	do you think about it?

**Author's Note:**

> title is from GOT7 Think About It which has literally nothing to do with this fic! also i'm pretty sure the seongjoong room has bunk beds which i conveniently forgot about so plz imagine they actually have separate double beds lol thanx. enjoy!

Seonghwa didn’t really mind that his and Hongjoong’s room was like a revolving door of the younger members every night. They were always going to talk with Hongjoong, or cuddle with Hongjoong, or sleep in Hongjoong’s bed, so it’s not like Seonghwa was really bothered at all.

Yes, sometimes it was a little annoying, having someone walk into their room at some ungodly hour of night for cuddles or reassurance, but Seonghwa mostly slept through it now and couldn’t begrudge his dongsaengs. And maybe he felt a little miffed that they never came to him, their eldest hyung, for comfort, but Hongjoong was smart and caring and their leader for a reason, so he couldn’t be that peeved. He wasn’t the most cuddly person anyways, so it was fine.

Seonghwa’s a bit surprised when he’s roused from his almost-asleep state to find Yeosang tiptoeing in one night. It’s pretty rare for it to wake him up anymore, and he’s ready to roll over and sleep like he usually does, but this time Seonghwa knows Mingi is already in Hongjoong’s bed, having come in an hour earlier and wrapped himself around their leader like a koala. And the two are definitely already asleep, judging by the soft snores he can hear across the room. He feels at least _some_ duty to let the younger know that Hongjoong is already out-of-commission for the night.

“Uh,” Seonghwa starts, whispering in the near dark. Yeosang turns towards him, startled. “Mingi’s already here, they’re both asleep. I don’t think there’s room.”

Yeosang’s expression drops, and Seonghwa immediately feels bad, even though he didn’t really do anything.

“Oh. Thanks for telling me, hyung.” Yeosang turns to leave their room. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Seonghwa is hit with a pang of sadness for his dongsaeng, whose expression is not unlike that of a kicked puppy. He already knows Yeosang is Hongjoong’s most infrequent visitor, he must really need something to be coming over, especially at this hour.

“Wait!” Seonghwa says, a bit too loud for the time of night. Yeosang whips around to face him, hand still on the doorknob and startled expression back on his face. “Wait,” He continues, voice softer. “You can sleep in my bed if you uh, need to. If that’s what you wanted. From Hongjoong. I don’t mind.”

“Oh.” Yeosang says, peeking around the room and out the door as if someone’s going to run up and tell him this is a hidden camera prank. “Okay,” he says slowly, closing the door softly before walking up to Seonghwa’s bed.

They stare at each other, almost confusedly for a moment, before Seonghwa realizes he needs to _move_ and quickly shuffles over to make room and lift his blankets for Yeosang to slip under.

They lay on their backs next to each other, as far apart as possible in the small double bed, which is not very far at all. Their shoulders are touching. Seonghwa is pretty sure this is _not_ how Hongjoong handles this. He turns his head to look at Yeosang and maybe say something, when he’s surprised to see the other already looking over at him. He takes a breath.

“Do you want to cuddle or something?” Seonghwa asks. That seems like it’s on the right track. He can’t believe after all these nights seeing Hongjoong make their members feel better, he feels totally lost doing it himself. Maybe this is why they never come to him. He should take notes or something next time.

Yeosang nods wordlessly, rolling to his side and scooting closer. Seonghwa lifts his arm to accommodate him, and they arrange themselves into a comfortable position with Yeosang’s head on his chest, arm thrown across his waist, and Seonghwa’s arm around his shoulders. Seonghwa isn’t really big on cuddling, but Yeosang is small and warm and fits against him nicely. It’s nice. Yeosang’s nice.

“So,” Seonghwa whispers, racking his brain for how he’s heard Hongjoong comfort their dongsaengs before. “Is, err, is everything okay?”

“Um, I just… I mean, I-” Yeosang starts. “I wanted, uhh, to…” He flounders for a second and trails off. Seonghwa feels bad for asking.

“It’s fine!” He rushes out. “It’s fine. You don’t have to explain yourself.” Seonghwa is pretty sure Yeosang just wanted to be held. That’s probably embarrassing to say out loud. “Let’s just go to sleep, okay? We can talk in the morning if you want. Or not at all. It’s fine.” He rubs Yeosang’s back in what he hopes is a soothing way.

He feels Yeosang nod against his chest, and falls asleep counting Yeosang’s steadily slowing breaths.

 

~~

 

When Seonghwa wakes up, it’s slowly. He’s warm and content, having slept remarkably well. He looks over to the other side of the room to see Hongjoong (and Mingi) already gone. Huh. It’s not that late in the morning, and they only have afternoon schedules today. They must have gone to the studio or something, he reasons.

He turns his attention to Yeosang, who looks so sweet in his sleep and is still snuggled against Seonghwa’s side the same way he was when they fell asleep, except for the leg now thrown over his hips. And the– Oh. The morning wood pressing against his thigh, that wasn’t there last night either.

Seonghwa looks up at the ceiling to think. He doesn’t want to embarrass the younger by waking him up now, but Seonghwa’s own body is responding and if he waits any longer he’ll embarrass himself. He directs an angry thought towards his hormones.

He’s interrupted as a soft sigh falls from Yeosang’s lips, followed by an aborted thrust against Seonghwa’s leg. He looks down in shock, but finds Yeosang’s face still relaxed and asleep as ever. Seonghwa can feel a flush rising in his cheeks as he wills his own body to just _shut up_ so he can think.

Yeosang sighs again, his hips now grinding against Seonghwa’s thigh.

“Yeosang-ah?” Seonghwa tries, not really sure what his plan is yet. It’s not that he exactly _minds_ the attention, but Yeosang is asleep and probably dreaming about someone else. Probably who he actually wanted to share a bed with last night.

“Mmph. Hyung-” Yeosang’s voice is sleepy and breathy and sweet and Seonghwa wants to die. His hips press forward again. “ _Ah_ , Seonghwa hyung.”

Seonghwa can’t help the groan that slips past his lips hearing that, compounded by the visual of Yeosang literally rutting against him. Now he’s even less sure about how to deal with this. Yeosang was dreaming about him, probably, so Yeosang is attracted to him, probably, and maybe wants to sleep with him, probably. But what the hell was Seonghwa supposed to _do_? He lets his head fall back to the pillow instead of watching Yeosang’s reddening face. This dongsaeng was going to kill him.

Maybe he should just pretend to go back to sleep, Seonghwa thinks. Yes, the easiest course of action is to stop thinking with his dick and just roll over and pretend nothing happened, pretend that he won’t think about Yeosang having a wet dream about him every night for the rest of ever. Yep. That’s the plan. That is the– He’s interrupted again as Yeosang moves, shifting away from Seonghwa a tiny bit. He resists the urge to pull him closer.

“Seonghwa hyung?” Yeosang asks, sounding more awake now. Seonghwa looks down to see Yeosang’s eyes open, blinking up at him sleepily. “What’s–” His eyes widen as he seems to suddenly notice his _predicament_ , and he quickly moves his leg off of Seonghwa’s and angles his hips away. “Hyung! I’m so sorry!”

The panic in his voice makes Seonghwa wince. Yeosang detangles the rest of himself from Seonghwa, or at least as best as he can with the arm still around his shoulders. He expects Yeosang to bolt, but he stays, laying down but angled as far away as possible, probably frozen from sheer embarrassment.

“It’s fine, Yeosang. Don’t worry.” Seonghwa tries to sound calmer than he is, heart pounding, and isn’t sure if it’s working. They lay next to each other quietly for a moment, oddly reminiscent of their awkwardness the night before, but so, _so_ much worse. Seonghwa risks looking at Yeosang, and finds him fully red-faced and staring resolutely at the ceiling.

His pajama pants are still tented. Seonghwa feels a sudden surge of confidence.

“Were you dreaming about me, Yeosang-ah?” Maybe he’s back to thinking with his dick, but Seonghwa is pretty sure he’s reading this right. Why let the opportunity go to waste?

“Hyung!” Yeosang sounds scandalized. The younger finally looks at him, face still red.

“You were, right? You were dreaming about hyung?” Seonghwa smirks, and Yeosang sputters, hands coming up to cover his face. Seonghwa keeps teasing. He knows he’s right, now. “Let me see you, Yeosangie~. What was hyung doing in your dream?”

Yeosang makes a strangled noice from behind his hands before heaving a breath that almost sounds like he’s about to cry.

“Relax, Yeosang-ah,” Seonghwa tries. Clearly his teasing was a bit too much.He rubs a hand down Yeosang’s arm soothingly. “It’s okay. Relax. Do you want hyung to help you out?”

Yeosang finally lets his hands come down, and looks up at Seonghwa, eyes searching. He’s quiet for a moment and then–

“Please?” He practically whimpers out. Seonghwa can’t help the grin that spreads on his face. He shifts onto his side, facing Yeosang’s profile. He runs a hand down the younger’s chest, and stops above the elastic of his pajama pants. Yeosang is practically vibrating in Seonghwa’s arms.

“Relax,” He repeats, lazily stroking him over his pants for a moment before pushing them down his thighs. He thinks about teasing more, thinks that Yeosang would be gorgeous crying and begging, but decides he’s been through enough this morning. He wraps a hand around Yeosang’s cock without preamble, and Yeosang shudders. He’s already so worked up. It’s cute.

It’s dry at first, but the amount Yeosang is dripping eases the way quickly as Seonghwa strokes him off. He turns against Seonghwa’s shoulder to hide his face, and Seonghwa can feel his breathing turn quick. He whimpers when Seonghwa curls his wrist on the upstroke, and Seonghwa is almost worried that the younger _is_ actually about to cry as he continues to work his cock.

“Seonghwa hyung,” Yeosang gasps out, looking up with ruddy cheeks and sweaty bangs. “Kiss me, hyung?”

Seonghwa thinks it’d be literally impossible to say no Yeosang, especially like this, small and trembling with pleasure in his arms, saying his name so sweetly. He obliges happily, capturing Yeosang’s lips in a sweet kiss that quickly turns messy as Yeosang pants and whines into his mouth. Seonghwa prods his tongue into Yeosang’s willing mouth, deepening the kiss and kissing him harder, filthier, as his hand speeds up.

Yeosang is close, judging by his twitching hips and his kisses that have largely devolved into just sucking on Seonghwa’s tongue. Seonghwa is pretty sure it’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him.

Seonghwa flicks his wrist that same way he does on himself, and it’s one, two, three more strokes before Yeosang is coming with a cry over Seonghwa’s hand and his own stomach. Seonghwa works him through it, before releasing him to flop on his back next to a panting Yeosang.

It’s quiet but companionable for a few moments, just the sound of Yeosang’s breathing calming down and Seonghwa’s own heart beating.

“Hyung,” Yeosang starts, still a bit out of breath. Seonghwa is almost expecting a ‘Thanks, my dreams were better, let’s never do that again’ or a ‘Please don’t tell the others,’ but Yeosang continues to surprise. “Can I get you off too, hyung?”

Seonghwa chokes. He was just planning on jerking off as many times as he could before their afternoon schedule, but this is a much better prospect. And the thought that Yeosang enjoyed him enough to want to reciprocate makes something inside of him feel immensely satisfied, too.

“O-only if you want to, Yeosang-ah. You don’t have to.” He forces out, no matter how much the rest of his body (mainly his dick) is screaming _yes!_ Yeosang sits up with a soft smile, his bangs still damp with sweat and the highs of his cheeks still flushed red. Seonghwa thinks he looks gorgeous.

“Can I blow you?” Yeosang looks bashful. “I haven’t– uh, I’ve never done it before. But I want to try.”

“Of course,” Seonghwa breathes out. Yeosang shares a smile with him and scoots lower on the bed, settling himself between Seonghwa’s thighs. Seonghwa feels nervous under his gaze, earlier bravado dissipating. It’s hard not to feel a little self conscious when your dick is hard and tenting your sweatpants quite obviously and something about Yeosang just makes him little nervous in general.

He doesn’t feel awkward for long though, as Yeosang is quick to rid Seonghwa of his pants and briefs, before wrapping a gentle hand around him. Seonghwa releases the breath he’s been holding.

Yeosang gives a few experimental strokes while looking at Seonghwa’s dick appraisingly, like it’s a math problem, which is kind of funny except Seonghwa feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t come soon. It’s a relief when Yeosang dips down to gently lick at the head of his cock, and Seonghwa groans at the contact. Kitten licks evolve into wet, open-mouthed kisses, before finally, _finally_ Yeosang starts sucking on the head of his cock.

Seonghwa moans, head tipping, and the noise must encourage Yeosang, who is quick to take him deeper, hand stroking what he can’t quite get to. It feels _good_ , better than good, and he forces himself to not buck his hips into Yeosang’s mouth. He reaches down to comb his fingers through Yeosang’s hair, pushing the bangs out of his face to see him better. Yeosang looks good always, but especially like this, blissed out sucking Seonghwa off like he’s made for it, flushed red and a little sweaty, looking so sweet despite his mouth full of cock.

Seonghwa was already more than worked up from getting the younger off already, and it’s not long before Yeosang’s somewhat clumsy but mostly wet and enthusiastic ministrations get him panting hard and moaning and barely winning the fight against thrusting up into the warm heat of Yeosang’s mouth.

“I’m gonna come,” Seonghwa grits out, warning Yeosang. He figures the younger probably doesn’t want come in his mouth the first time he’s giving a blowjob. Yeosang hums his acknowledgment, pulling off with a final flick of his tongue.

And not a moment too soon.

Seonghwa comes _hard_ , catching Yeosang in the face, across his cheeks and mouth, as he pulls back. Seonghwa looks in time to see Yeosang’s face of shock turn into a sweet smile, cum streaked across his face and about to drip off his nose, and he looks away immediately, groaning.

“Don’t smile with my come on your face. You’re going to kill me.” He tries to admonish, but it just comes out breathless. Yeosang laughs. Seonghwa watches him strip off his shirt and wipe his face, before tossing the shirt on the floor, which Seonghwa is far too tired to complain about. “Come here.”

Yeosang crawls back up the bed and tucks himself against Seonghwa, much like how they had arranged themselves the night before.

“Hyung?” Yeosang questions softly. Seonghwa grunts in acknowledgement. “Can we do that again soon?”

Seonghwa can hardly believe the nerve of this kid. Seonghwa’s barely caught his breath and he’s asking to go again. A breathless laugh bubbles out of him.

“Of course,” Seonghwa says. He holds Yeosang closer, “Let’s take a nap.”

He feels Yeosang smile, and falls asleep feeling sated and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhheeelllooo i hope u enjoyed :") there's not enough ateez fic and there’s CERTAINLY not enough mildly-fluffy smut so i am personally taking it upon myself to rectify this. i am Maybe thinking about writing an epilogue to this because yeosang is too cute to NOT write getting fucked and seonghwa’s hala hala fancam is haunting me so that might be a thing that happens. anyways i'm also working on some seongjoong so keep ur peepers peeled! 
> 
> also i made a twitter! cause thats what all the fic writers do right!!! wow! it's a brand new account so it looks kinda sus still BUT that's probs the best place to find out when i post new stuff and get updates ! so find me at [@seonkhwas](https://twitter.com/seonkhwas) !!
> 
>  
> 
> [P.S.: now there's a sequel uwuwuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752337)
> 
> P.P.S.: now there's [a russian translation! ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8042623) wow!! shoutout to [@elegantsaboteur on twitter](https://twitter.com/elegantsaboteur), i'm honored!! T__T


End file.
